Spin
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean is finally settling down with his family and the road life has come to an end. He's starting his sophomore year at a new school and plans to make friends and not worry about packing up and hitting the road again. He meets Castiel (who happens to be a twin) then things begin to change for the better.


**A/N: **This chapter is mainly to get Dean introduced to the twins!

* * *

So it all began on the first day of school. It was the start of his sophomore year and for once he was excited. It was a new school, new town, so a new start.

Dean Winchester was not the shy type and he planned to live it up while he could. His parents finally found a place to settle down in so no more constant traveling. He and his family were always on the road so schools came and went on the daily basis. This time would be different though. He had a strong feeling about it. The teen was bright eyed and bushy tailed. That was a new look for him considering he usually hated starting a new school.

Stuffing a few books into his back pack he closed his locker and smiled. It was time for his math class which was secretly his favorite subject but he'd deny it to his grave. He heard the first bell ring and took off running down the hall. This was just the beginning. Making a sharp turn into the next hall he slammed hard right into another person.

The force of the impact sent him stumbling back then hitting the ground. "Ah, fuck." He grumbled, rubbing his right forearm. Before he could even speak, there was another person invading his personal space. The person he ran into had crawled between Dean's legs and said something but Dean didn't quite catch it. He lost all of his words when he locked eyes on the figure before him. Those eyes were beyond captivating and he quickly forgot about the throbbing pain in his arm. Deep hues of blue washed away anything that was wrong.

"Um, what?" Dean questioned as he snapped back to reality.

"I said I am sorry. I didn't see you coming." He extended his hand and placed it on Dean's shoulder. "Are you injured?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I'm good. You hurt?"

Castiel shook his head as well and started picking up his papers. "I'm glad." He smiled softly and Dean felt his heart flutter. That smile looked so sweet and shy, it was perfect.

"Oh um, let me help you with that." Dean offered as he created a little space between them because he could smell the soft scent of flowers emitting from the guy in front of him. That was a clear sign that they were too close. Plus it was a tad bit awkward since he didn't like enjoying the scent of another guy. He scooped up the rest of the papers that were sprawled out on the floor and handed them to the other boy. "Here ya go."

"Thank you- if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

Castiel stood and extended his hand to Dean to help him up. "I'm Castiel Novak. It's nice to meet you."

Dean nodded to him. "Likewise. So uh, where were you headed?" He asked while taking the hand offered to him.

"My locker."

"What class?"

Castiel scrunched up his nose and answered. "Math." He wasn't too skilled when it came to mathematics. That was his kryptonite.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"It is not my forte."

"You wouldn't by chance have it with Foddler do ya?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean's lips pursed into a grin, had he just made his first friend? "Walk to class together?"

Castiel nodded once again. He was starting off his school year on a great note.

* * *

Class was great- well it was going great for Dean but Castiel was already regretting not taking up tutoring over the summer. Castiel was smart but math was his one true weakness. Groaning quietly he glanced up at the clock on the wall before scribbling down a few more notes. The class was almost over but those last five minutes felt like five hours.

Dean could sense the boy's frustration so he lightly tapped his shoulder. He was seated behind his new friend so it was easier to speak to him without being caught. "Don't even sweat it, dude. I can totally help you with this class. Just promise not to tease me for this crap."

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and nodded. Who was he to turn down help with a subject he was struggling with? "Thank you that would be great." He whispered back before focusing back on the board. And he was worried about not making new friends this year. Things were getting better and better as the day progressed.

* * *

Saying it was a long day was a slap in the face. It was more like four weeks rolled into one school day. Regardless it was still fun to Dean. He invested in talking to people and making an impression because he knew he wouldn't be leaving in the next week or so. He was looking forward to calling Wisconsin his home.

The bell rang and his third class of the day finally ended. He told Castiel they could eat lunch together so to meet at the spot where they first met. When he exited the classroom he smiled when he saw Castiel walking past him. "Hey, wait!" He reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "I was just coming to find you. Did you change clothes?" He commented, fixing his bag on his shoulder. He could have sworn that Castiel had on a blue t-shirt. Not red.

The boy raised a brow and tilted his head. "Uh, who are you?"

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Dean. Don't tell me you forgot who I was."

"No." He smiled and poked at the freckles on Dean's cheek. "I wouldn't forget someone who looked like you."

Dean didn't know whether to blush or pout because the situation was weird. "Castiel what are you talking about?"

"Ah! I see. You met my brother." He smiled and wagged his finger in a scolding motion. "I'm not Castiel. I'm Adriel, his twin brother."

Dean laughed and removed his hand from Adriel's shoulder. "Twins, that figures." He should have known because he sensed something was different about the guy. "Sorry about that."

"No need for apologies. By the way, have you seen my brother?"

"Not yet, but I know where he is."

"Good because he's mad at me and has been avoiding me all morning. That little shit."

Dean didn't even try to contain his laugh. "You guys are definitely different."

"That's a first. We always get, '_oh wow that's amazing. You two are so alike_'. It's really annoying. This is a nice change."

Dean nodded and led Adriel to the spot where he crashed into Castiel earlier that morning. He made two new friends that day.


End file.
